<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you in my arms (너만 있으면 돼) by bulletbulletbullet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918094">you in my arms (너만 있으면 돼)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet'>bulletbulletbullet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gossip, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut, Virginity, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not the <i>point</i>,” Felix says, slightly louder, exasperation clear in his tone before he lowers his voice again. “The point is that he doesn’t <i>want</i> to be a virgin, and he wants Minho-hyung to-”</p>
<p>“Please, hyung, we <i>eat</i> here.” Minho’s not sure if he wants to hug Jeongin or kick him for interrupting that sentence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you in my arms (너만 있으면 돼)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://twitter.com/minsungbingo">Minsung Bingo</a>!<br/><b>Prompts used:</b> actual virginity, coming without being touched, massages, voice fetishization, rumors/gossip, canon compliant</p>
<p>This is a very soft, very smutty mess and I blame the bingo card.<br/>Title is from CL’s <i>+5 STAR+</i>.</p>
<p><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10521807">Russian translation</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho can hear the kids whispering as he steps out into the hallway, leaving the door of his room ajar behind him. It sounds like Felix and Seungmin, maybe Jeongin. Felix had mentioned baking something earlier, so it tracks that they’d be in the kitchen.</p>
<p>He steps slowly down the hallway, but something about the way that they’re keeping their voices so much lower than normal makes him hesitate.</p>
<p>“...he’s a virgin,” Felix is saying, and Minho can hear someone sigh, probably Jeongin.</p>
<p><em> “You’re </em>a virgin, Felix.” That’s definitely Seungmin, and Minho smiles at his tone.</p>
<p>Jeongin pipes up then, and what he says freezes Minho in his tracks, halting his creeping progress towards the doorway. “Why are we talking about Hannie-hyung while he’s not here to defend himself?”</p>
<p>“That’s not the<em> point, </em> ” Felix says, slightly louder, exasperation clear in his tone before he lowers his voice again. “The point is that he doesn’t <em> want </em>to be a virgin, and he wants Minho-hyung to-”</p>
<p>“Please, hyung, we <em> eat </em>here.” Minho’s not sure if he wants to hug Jeongin or kick him for interrupting that sentence.</p>
<p>“Besides,” Seungmin jumps in, “it’s not like we don’t know what Jisung-ah wants. Can’t we gossip about someone more interesting?” He says something about one of their senior groups then, but Minho loses interest and wanders back to his room, the thought of a late night snack forgotten.</p>
<p>The overheard conversation plagues him for weeks - every time he looks at Jisung he thinks about it, about the implications of what he’d heard. It starts to get hard to maintain eye contact without flushing.</p>
<p>It’s not like he and Jisung are stupid. They know that there’s something different about their relationship, that they have feelings for each other that aren’t<em> remotely </em>platonic - they just do their best not to acknowledge it. Minho has his reasons, and he’s sure Jisung does, too.</p>
<p>He’s been able to keep a handle on himself for so long, but something about knowing that Jisung has acknowledged his feelings for Minho out loud to another human being knocks him out of balance. Jisung wants something from him, and as long as they’ve known each other, Minho has never denied him anything.</p>
<p>He knows that if Jisung asks, he won’t be able to deny him this either.</p>
<p>But Jisung doesn’t ask. He stares at Minho, constantly, and flirts even more excessively than usual, but he doesn’t take it any further than that. Sometimes, when they’re alone, he opens his mouth like he wants to say something and then shuts it again, looking away to avoid Minho’s eyes.</p>
<p>Minho knows that Jisung<em> wants </em>to ask, can almost see the request pushing on him from the inside out, until he’s practically bursting. Minho doesn’t want to pressure him to do anything that he doesn’t want, but if what Felix said is true - which it probably is, Minho can admit that much to himself - he decides that he’s going to have to do something about it before Jisung loses it.</p>
<p>He has to wait a few more days for a chance to talk to Jisung alone, but he gets one eventually. It’s a weekend morning, and by the time he comes back from the gym and finishes his shower, everyone else is leaving the dorm for various reasons; all except for Jisung, who’s still in bed, messing with his phone when Minho pokes his head through the door.</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice Minho watching him for a moment, until Minho clears his throat. Jisung looks up and Minho has to fight back a smile when his eyes widen, a light pink blush rising on his cheeks. Still, he scoots his curled-up form closer to his pillows, a clear invitation, so Minho climbs onto the mattress and sits down and watches Jisung patiently.</p>
<p>Jisung pretends to keep paying attention to whatever is playing on his phone, but he gives up pretty quickly, setting it aside and climbing out from under the blanket to clamber into Minho’s lap, tucking his head under Minho’s chin with a little sigh. Minho rubs a hand over Jisung’s back for a moment before he finally gathers the courage to talk.</p>
<p>“Hannie.” Jisung’s only response is a little hum, so Minho continues. “Hannie, if there’s something on your mind, you know you can tell me, right?” Jisung freezes up a little bit at that, and Minho waits for him to relax again before he keeps talking, his hand still moving over the worn fabric of Jisung’s tee shirt. “There’s nothing you could ask me that would upset me, Jisungie. I promise.” Minho can feel Jisung’s pulse picking up, and then he mumbles something into Minho’s chest. “Hannie?”</p>
<p>Jisung huffs and pulls back to look at Minho, his cheeks flushed darker now. “Hyung, I - I want - ah, why is this so<em> hard?” </em> His hands fist in Minho’s shirt, and he drops his head back onto Minho’s shoulder. His voice is quieter when he speaks again, but he sounds sure. “I want <em> you.” </em></p>
<p>The sense of relief Minho feels is immediate. “Is that all?”</p>
<p>Jisung’s hands release Minho’s shirt and he huffs, frustrated. “Is that<em> all? </em> Hyung, I just confessed, and <em> that’s </em>what you’re going to say to me?”</p>
<p>Minho doesn’t respond, his relief morphing into elation, light and effervescent inside of him. He leans back and moves his hands from Jisung’s back to his face, cupping his cheeks and maneuvering him until Jisung can’t look away. He’s still pink, his dark eyes wide as he blinks up at Minho, mouth dropping open as Minho strokes his thumb over one of his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hyung?”</p>
<p>“Hannie, can I—”</p>
<p>“Yes,<em> please,” </em> Jisung answers, before Minho can even ask, his mouth curving up to match the grin Minho feels on his own face.</p>
<p>It’s awkward at first, but they find a rhythm soon enough, mouths moving together softly like this isn’t potentially a life-changing moment, like it’s totally commonplace for Minho and Jisung to be kissing each other. Minho lets Jisung set the pace; no matter how badly he wants all of this and more, Jisung’s comfort is the most important thing, always.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Jisung to grow bolder, scrambling to straddle Minho’s lap, lacing his fingers into Minho’s hair to tilt his head back so that he can lick into Minho’s mouth, clever little tongue sending a thrill down his spine.</p>
<p>Minho can tell that Jisung is impatient, a needy whine leaking out of him when Minho’s hands find the curve of his waist, kneading at him through his shirt. Minho tightens his grip to hear it again, and Jisung doesn’t disappoint, gasping out a broken<em> ‘hyung’ </em>as he grinds down in Minho’s lap.</p>
<p>He lets Jisung keep kissing him for another long moment before he pulls back, knowing they need to talk about what’s happening, but Jisung is undeterred, simply moving his mouth over Minho’s jaw and then down to his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt to get at Minho’s skin. He sucks particularly hard on Minho’s collarbone and Minho curses under his breath - Jisung grins against Minho’s skin, obviously pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“Hannie.”</p>
<p>Jisung doesn’t stop, biting whatever parts of Minho he can reach until Minho tightens his hands on Jisung’s waist again, using the leverage to push Jisung back.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hannie.” </em>
</p>
<p>Jisung pouts, but finally stills in Minho’s lap, looking up at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“I just need to know what we’re doing here. I want to give you what you need, but you need to tell me what that is.” Minho knows it’s a big ask, but he also knows they need to have this conversation.</p>
<p>Jisung stops pouting to bite at his lip, remaining silent for a moment - Minho can practically see him thinking, but he lets him work through it. “I don’t want you to think I’m using you—”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Minho replies quickly, stopping himself from saying anything else so that Jisung can continue.</p>
<p>“What I mean is that I don’t want this to be, like, a one-time thing. I really like you, hyung, but I also <em> really </em>want you to just, like, wreck me, so…” Jisung trails off with a little shrug and Minho has to laugh at his brashness, surprised (but not displeased) at the change in his demeanor.</p>
<p>“For the record, I really like you too.” Jisung <em> beams </em> at that, and it's a look Minho would very much like to keep seeing, over and over for the rest of forever. "As for the other thing, we're going to do this my way, and we're going to go slowly." Jisung whines wordlessly, and Minho has to stop himself from laughing again. "Not <em> that </em>slowly, Hannie, I just mean I'm going to take my time with you. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah, hyung, that's okay, I trust you."</p>
<p>"Good," Minho says, sliding his hands lower, until they're just resting on the modest swell of Jisung's ass. "Now kiss me again."</p>
<p>Jisung is quick to comply, pressing their mouths together enthusiastically. He's bolder now, his tongue sliding over Minho's as he grinds down on Minho's lap again, more purposefully this time. They're both breathless soon enough, and then Jisung's fingers slip under the edge of Minho's shirt and tease over his skin; Minho's whole body trembles at the contact and he feels Jisung smile against his lips, so proud of himself.</p>
<p>Minho's head is starting to cloud over with need, and he can only imagine Jisung feels much the same. He didn't exactly plan for their conversation to lead directly into <em> acting on </em> said conversation, and now he regrets not having prepared, knowing he's going to have to stop kissing Jisung again, and Jisung is <em> not </em>going to like it. Still, he's Jisung's hyung, and he's here to take care of him, so he's going to have to deal with it.</p>
<p>He breaks their kiss and rests his forehead against Jisung's for a moment, trying to regain his bearings. "Han-ah, hyung has to go get some things, but I'll be right back, okay?"</p>
<p>Jisung pouts, but only for a moment, and then he climbs out of Minho's lap. "Okay."</p>
<p>The dorm is still empty - everyone should be gone for a few hours, but you never know who might randomly change their plans - and Minho scrambles down the hall to his own room to paw through his drawers in search of what he needs.</p>
<p>He speeds back to Jisung's room, and he's only marginally surprised to find that Jisung has been touching himself in Minho's brief absence, reclined against the pillows, one hand working at a leisurely pace over top of his shorts.</p>
<p>"Needy boy," he chides. Jisung flushes, but doesn't stop, biting at his bottom lip and staring at Minho brazenly as his hips buck up into his own touch. Minho closes the door behind himself and locks it, stepping towards the bed and setting his supplies down within reach, never taking his eyes off of Jisung's face. "Don't you want hyung to take care of that for you, Han-ah?"</p>
<p>Jisung nods, and lets Minho pull his hand away before he climbs onto the bed, settling onto his knees in front of Jisung. Minho reaches out, grabbing for the hem of Jisung's shirt, and Jisung's face breaks into a grin as he lifts his arms up to let Minho undress him. He reaches for the waistband of his shorts next, but Minho stops him.</p>
<p>"I said we were going to do this my way, didn't I?" If Jisung is confused, he doesn't question Minho at all, and his utter faith in Minho sends a fresh wave of arousal through him, pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Hyung wants you nice and relaxed, baby."</p>
<p>If calling Jisung baby always results in a deep red flush on his cheeks, his little mouth dropping open, Minho's going to do it a lot more often.</p>
<p>"Lie down on your stomach for me."</p>
<p>Jisung tilts his head, considering for a moment, but he's quick to decide that he wants to listen to Minho, and he turns over and settles down on the mattress as Minho climbs back down to retrieve what he brought with him.</p>
<p>Minho gets back onto the bed a moment later, swinging a leg over Jisung's hip to straddle his ass. He should have expected it, but he still manages to be surprised when Jisung tries to push up against him, giggling into the pillows, though his laugh cuts off into a startled moan when Minho stills him with a firm hand on his lower back, pressing him down into the mattress. Minho's definitely going to file <em> that </em>away for later.</p>
<p>Though he brought condoms and lube, he sets them down on the blanket for now, opening the bottle of lotion instead. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted Jisung relaxed; he'd also be lying if he said he isn’t curious about just how much teasing he can get away with before Jisung starts begging. Mostly, though, he wants this to be good for Jisung.</p>
<p>The lotion is cold when he squeezes it into his hand, so he takes a moment to warm it up between his palms. Jisung tries to look over his shoulder, curious, but gives up as soon as Minho presses his slick hands into the dip of his lower back, settling back down and releasing a happy little sigh.</p>
<p>Minho glides his fingers up and over Jisung's spine, working at all of his muscles slowly and methodically. 'You know, hyung," comes Jisung's muffled voice, "I'm a sure thing. You don't need to seduce me."</p>
<p>"I'm not <em> seducing </em>you, Han Jisung, now be quiet and let me work."</p>
<p>Jisung huffs, frustrated, though he stops pouting when Minho works his thumbs into the space on either side of his spine, just above his tailbone.</p>
<p>After a few more moments, Minho notices that Jisung is struggling to stay still underneath him, and he can't help but smile as Jisung grinds down against the mattress in what he probably thinks is a subtle way. <em> Good. </em>Soon enough, Minho can hear breathy little sounds of pleasure from where Jisung has his face pressed against his forearm, clearly trying to muffle his noises.</p>
<p>Jisung lifts his head, his breathing a little bit labored, and peeks over his shoulder. "Hyung-ah?"</p>
<p>"What is it, baby?"</p>
<p>"Will you - will you talk to me?"</p>
<p>"Talk to you?"</p>
<p>Jisung's flush deepens, and Minho wishes he knew what was going on in his pretty head. "Like, while you're touching me?"</p>
<p><em> Oh, </em> Minho thinks, gleeful. "Do you like my voice, Hannie?"</p>
<p>The way Jisung bucks under him, rushing to tuck his face back into his arm, is all the answer Minho needs.</p>
<p>Minho scoots backwards, kneeling on either side of Jisung's skinny legs and tucking his fingers into the waistband of Jisung's shorts and briefs. Jisung takes the hint immediately, raising his hips enough for Minho to tug the fabric down his legs and out of the way, letting Jisung kick everything the rest of the way off as he reopens the lotion to pour some more into his hand.</p>
<p>He doesn't warm the lotion this time, reveling in Jisung's shiver as he sets his hands on his thighs. "What does Hannie want hyung to talk about, hmm?" Minho lets his arousal color his voice as he works his fingers over Jisung's skin in circles, moving slowly, grinning when Jisung's hips resume their flexing against the bed.</p>
<p>"I don't think it matters, does it? I could talk about the weather," he starts, thumbs dipping between Jisung's thighs teasingly, "or I could talk about how long I've been wanting to do this, how long I've waited to get my hands on you, and you'd like it just as much either way." Jisung whimpers at that - or maybe he whimpers because Minho's hands are drifting closer and closer to crease where his ass meets his thighs with every word.</p>
<p>"I wonder," Minho says, voice low and rough, "if Hannie thinks about hyung's voice when he's alone." Jisung gasps, and Minho lets himself slide his hands over the modest swell of Jisung's ass, kneading at his flesh as he talks. "Do you like my voice more when I talk, or when I sing?" Jisung doesn't answer, and Minho doesn't expect him to - it's all just meant to rile Jisung up.</p>
<p>Minho cups Jisung's ass and pulls his cheeks apart, just a little, and he feels his own cock throb when Jisung moans outright. He lets go after a moment, though it's a struggle to make himself do it, and then he readjusts his position so that he's sitting between Jisung's hip and the wall.</p>
<p>"Turn over for hyung, Jisungie."</p>
<p>Jisung almost falls off of the bed in his haste to flip over, and he's panting even after he settles back against the sheets.</p>
<p>He's <em> so hard, </em> his cock red and smeared with precum, and Minho's mouth waters. He's tempted to throw his plans out the window, but they'll have plenty of time for that later, so he squeezes more lotion into his hands and sets them on Jisung's abdomen, fascinated by the way his muscles tense under his skin.</p>
<p>"What was I saying?" Minho works his fingers over Jisung's stomach, sliding them up over his chest as he talks. "Oh - my voice." He brushes a thumb over Jisung's left nipple, and Jisung squeezes his eyes shut, hips jerking. "Mmm, I think Hannie likes it when hyung sings." Jisung swallows audibly and Minho knows he's on the right track, working his hands back down towards Jisung's hips.</p>
<p>"Is that why you always stare at me in the recording booth? Are you trying to remember it all, to save it for later?" Minho's hands slip over Jisung's hip bones, and he bites back a grin when Jisung twists his hips in a desperate bid to be touched; Minho ignores him and kneads at the tops of his thighs instead.</p>
<p>"Do you think about me singing when you touch yourself?" Jisung's lower lip is caught between his teeth, but a broken sound leaks out of him. Minho's fingers press into his flesh as they slide back up to his hips, his thumbs so close to Jisung's cock that it must be torture - Jisung lets go of his lip and drops his head back into the pillows.</p>
<p>"Hyung, ah, <em> fuck</em>."</p>
<p>Minho's gut clenches at the sound of Jisung's voice as he works his fingers over his skin, staring unabashedly as Jisung trembles against the blanket. "Or - is thinking about my voice not enough, hmm? Is Hannie <em> greedy? </em> Does he need the real thing?" Minho can read the signs, can see how close Jisung is to falling apart, and he wants desperately to see it happen, so he digs his thumbs into the tops of Jisung’s thighs and keeps talking as he presses them closer and closer to his dick. "I think Hannie puts his headphones on and listens to hyung's voice in his ears and pretends that hyung is touching him—”</p>
<p>Jisung's back bows and he comes untouched, shouting brokenly, his hands fisted in the blanket as he makes a mess all over himself.</p>
<p>Minho soothes him through it, gentling his touch and stroking his hands softly over Jisung's thighs, his body practically vibrating under Minho's hands. Jisung is panting, open-mouthed, his whole body flushed gorgeously pink.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes eventually, and they're glassy when he meets Minho's gaze. "Fuck." He sounds like Minho has <em> destroyed </em>him, and Minho is perversely pleased with himself. "I didn't mean to do that."</p>
<p>"I told you I wanted you relaxed, Hannie."</p>
<p>Jisung is still trying to catch his breath when Minho straddles his legs and leans down over him, swiping his tongue over Jisung's skin to clean him up.</p>
<p>"Holy<em> shit," </em> Jisung stutters, voiced awed, as Minho licks across his stomach and up his chest, thanking himself for choosing unscented lotion and thanking the lotion for absorbing into Jisung's skin quickly enough that he barely notices it under the salty-sour taste of Jisung's cum. Jisung reaches for him, and Minho goes willingly, kissing him messily, his blood simmering under his skin when he feels Jisung’s cock already twitching again underneath him.</p>
<p>Minho pulls back and smiles down at Jisung. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Jisung pretends to think about it, mouth pressed into a straight line and brow wrinkled for a split second before he gives up the act. "Uh, I feel <em> incredible, </em> but I think I'd like it if you actually touched me now?"</p>
<p>"So bold, Jisungie," Minho replies, stifling a giggle as he moves down the bed, pressing Jisung's legs apart to sit between them. A quick search of the blankets reveals the bottle of lube, and Minho drops it into his lap before he taps at Jisung's shin. "Bend your knees."</p>
<p>Jisung moves haltingly, his arm thrown over his face as if he can hide behind it. Minho doesn't push him, letting him move at his own pace as he shifts around on the bed, until finally his legs are bent where they rest on either side of Minho.</p>
<p>Minho opens the lube, squirting a generous amount onto the fingers of his left hand before putting the bottle back down within easy reach.</p>
<p>He smooths his clean hand down the inside of Jisung's thigh while he warms the lube between his fingers, studying the way Jisung shifts restlessly on the bed before he finally circles a fingertip around Jisung's rim, just barely brushing him.</p>
<p>Jisung mumbles something, and Minho has to fight to tear his attention away from what he's doing between Jisung's legs. "What, baby?"</p>
<p>"I've done this before," he repeats, pulling his arm away from his face. "You don't have to be so gentle with me."</p>
<p>Minho hums in response and then resumes the slow glide of his fingers over Jisung's hole. He rubs at him more firmly with the pads of two fingers, stroking over his skin carefully and deliberately. Once Jisung relaxes, the tension leaving his abs and his thighs, Minho finally presses one finger into him. Jisung hisses, but it sounds more pleased than uncomfortable, and Minho twists his wrist, just barely moving. He slides his finger back out, slowly, until just the tip is left inside of Jisung, and then he presses it in again, smiling when Jisung whimpers.</p>
<p>"I thought you did this before, Hannie." Minho can't resist the urge to tease him, just a little bit, petting his finger over Jisung's walls before he slides out and back in again.</p>
<p>"It - oh, <em> fuck </em> - it feels different when it's <em> you." </em> Minho preens at Jisung's choice of words - not <em> someone else, </em> but <em> you. </em> It feels different when it's <em> Minho. </em></p>
<p>He can feel Jisung's muscles gradually relaxing around him, and he adds a second finger on the next careful push into Jisung's body, moving even slower, eyes trained on Jisung's face for any sign of discomfort. He doesn't look uncomfortable at all, and the renewed flush working its way down his chest and his burgeoning erection encourage Minho to speed up his movements, just enough that Jisung's breathing grows ragged as Minho stretches him.</p>
<p>He waits until Jisung is squirming to consider adding a third finger, pulling out and resting his fingertips against Jisung's twitching hole.</p>
<p>Jisung stares at him, eyes lidded, mouth bitten red and raw. <em> "Hyung." </em></p>
<p>It's more of a needy whine than an actual word, and Minho rewards him, pressing all three fingers in, bit by bit; Jisung mewls, his thighs shaking on either side of Minho. Minho lets him adjust to the added girth for a moment, pressing a kiss to Jisung's right knee, kneading gently at the muscles of his thigh with his free hand.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Minho starts to move again, shifting his hand to find a better angle so that he can crook his fingers up, seeking softly and carefully. His patience is rewarded when he finds the spot that sends Jisung arching up off of the sheets with a sharp cry - Minho thinks that if Jisung hadn’t come once already, that probably would have done it.</p>
<p>He pulls his fingertips away from Jisung’s prostate, focusing on opening him up instead of overwhelming him; though the thought of a completely overstimulated Jisung is <em> very </em>intriguing, Minho tucks it away for later.</p>
<p>Soon enough Jisung is gasping and writhing on the bed, his thighs attempting to close around the breadth of Minho’s body as Minho finally presses his fingertips against Jisung’s prostate again. He’s ready, and Minho knows it, but he’s enjoying watching Jisung squirm. He’s also not quite ready for this to be over, and he knows that he’s going to be fighting against a ticking clock as soon as he pushes inside of Jisung’s body.</p>
<p>Still, he can only resist his own all-consuming desire for Jisung for so long. He finally cracks when Jisung starts begging him in earnest, a broken string of pleas falling out of his mouth until Minho slips his fingers out and hunts for the condoms.</p>
<p>He hardly remembers that he’s still fully dressed until Jisung sits up to tug shakily at the hem of his shirt. Minho pushes him gently back against the pillows so that he can focus, stripping down before he kneels between Jisung’s legs. He’s surprised that Jisung doesn’t try to touch him again while he tears open the condom wrapper, but that would just delay what Jisung so desperately wants; instead, he watches with eager eyes as Minho rolls the condom on and lines himself up.</p>
<p>Minho looks up, prepared to ask if Jisung’s ready, if he’s <em> sure, </em> but Jisung nods before Minho can form the words. <em> “Please, </em> hyung.”</p>
<p>He has never denied Jisung anything; he might be incapable of it. This is no different, and he finally gives in, pushing forward slowly, eyes on Jisung’s face until he can’t handle it anymore and has to squeeze them shut to keep from falling apart.</p>
<p>Minho sinks all the way into Jisung’s body, slowly but surely, until his hips are snug against Jisung’s ass. He leans down, wrapping himself around Jisung and breathing, listening to Jisung’s soft little gasps in his ear as he wriggles underneath Minho, his fingers digging into Minho’s shoulders so hard that Minho’s sure he’ll have bruises.</p>
<p>Jisung’s movements become more purposeful after a few moments, and then he wraps his legs around Minho’s waist. “Minho-hyung.”</p>
<p>Minho pulls back just far enough to look at him, and a fresh wave of molten arousal hits him when he looks into Jisung’s eyes, spreading through his body as he takes in Jisung’s appearance. He knows Jisung wants him to move, but he lets himself be greedy for just a moment, leaning in to kiss him hungrily before he adjusts his position, leaning his weight onto his forearms, caging Jisung in.</p>
<p>He pulls out, slowly, too slowly, torturing both of them in an attempt to keep himself in check for as long as he can. Jisung’s eyes widen almost comically, his mouth dropping open as Minho thrusts back in.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck,” </em> Jisung chants, his legs tightening around Minho’s hips. “Oh my <em> god.” </em></p>
<p>Minho breathes deep, trying to focus as he starts to move in earnest, but he can barely think, his heart and his mind so full of <em> Jisung </em>that it feels like he’s bursting at the seams.</p>
<p>“Hyung,” Jisung gasps, his fingers tangling in Minho’s hair, “oh, <em> fuck </em> - hyung, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Minho pants, his control rapidly dwindling as Jisung meets his thrusts, “I - <em> ah </em>- I love you too.”</p>
<p>Those are the last rational words either of them get out before Minho can’t hold back anymore, Jisung spurring him on with a never ending stream of breathy moans and half-formed obscenities as Minho fucks into him, picking up speed once he’s sure that he’s not hurting Jisung at all.</p>
<p>Jisung digs his heels into Minho’s back and arches up against him, his moans morphing into broken mewling as Minho brushes over his prostate on every thrust.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Minho to know he’s dangerously close to tipping over the edge, but thankfully Jisung is right there with him, gasping against Minho’s mouth, eyes shining with unshed tears when he manages to keep them open.</p>
<p>Minho adjusts his weight onto his left arm so that he can lean back just far enough to get his right hand around Jisung’s cock. His movements grow sloppy and desperate as he frantically pushes them both towards the peak, but it’s enough for Jisung to come again, spilling over Minho’s fingers with a keening cry.</p>
<p>He waits for Jisung to slump back against the sheets and then Minho pulls out as gingerly as he can before he tears the condom off and drops it off of the side of the bed; before he can wrap a hand around himself, Jisung beats him to it, leaning up on one elbow to fist at Minho’s cock. It’s an awkward angle but it doesn’t matter - the fact that it’s Jisung is enough to reduce Minho’s mind to cinders and he comes after a handful of strokes, panting Jisung’s name.</p>
<p>Jisung lifts his hand to his mouth, his little pink tongue licking at Minho’s cum, and Minho has to close his eyes against the image, unprepared to handle any additional stimulation, visual or otherwise.</p>
<p>They manage to settle down against the sheets next to each other without too much fuss, and Minho watches the rise and fall of Jisung’s chest, timing his own breaths to match until his pulse returns to normal. They’re sticky and disgusting and they definitely need to shower before anyone else gets home, but Minho is content to let Jisung curl around him for a few minutes if that’s what he wants to do.</p>
<p>Their comfortable silence follows them into the bathroom, until Minho starts lathering shampoo through Jisung’s hair.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came and found me, hyung, because my plan failed spectacularly.”</p>
<p>Minho blinks, fingers stilling in Jisung’s hair for a moment. “Your plan?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah,” he says. He has the decency to sound abashed, at least. “I told Felix I wanted you to - you know - and I was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut, but that was weeks ago.”</p>
<p>Jisung spins around, startled, when Minho laughs out loud. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You thought he’d tell me?”</p>
<p>Jisung leans back into the shower’s spray to rinse his hair before he responds. “I don’t know, it wasn’t a great plan, but I was getting kind of desperate.”</p>
<p>Minho’s laughing again, and it takes him a moment to compose himself, though he’s still fighting not to giggle as he speaks. “I heard him telling Seungminnie and I.N-ah. Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait - you mean my plan worked?” Jisung’s confusion morphs rapidly into smugness. “I’m a genius.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve saved about three weeks by just coming to talk to me, Hannie.”</p>
<p>Jisung presses close to Minho, arms slipping over his shoulders. “It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>Minho just nods, knowing what Jisung is looking for isn’t a reply; he wants to be kissed, and Minho’s certainly not going to deny him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my lovely beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohyunie/">himbohyunie</a> for the help cleaning up my mess!</p>
<p>Come yell at me on twitter (nsfw) <a href="https://twitter.com/bulletfic">@bulletfic</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>